


A Quickie

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Original Character(s), Quickies, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Serite playfully grinds her butt against Teys' crotch, giggles as she feels their cock quickly unsheathe and harden against her through the few layers of fabric.“Ooh. Doesn’t take much for you, does it?” she teases without glancing back at them, not bothering to censor the volume of her voice since she doesn’t care if they’re heard.
Relationships: Serite/Teys
Kudos: 5





	A Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Zandali belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

[**Serite**](https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/52632370) playfully grinds her butt against [**Teys**](https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/49665692)' crotch, giggles as she feels their cock quickly unsheathe and harden against her through the few layers of fabric.

“Ooh. Doesn’t take much for you, does it?” she teases without glancing back at them, not bothering to censor the volume of her voice since she doesn’t care if they’re heard.

She feels vibrations ripple through her upper back as one of Teys’ cool hands slides away from her hip and disappears under her shirt to cup her breast. She arches into the touch as they absently thumb her nipple, then bites her lip in anticipation as their other hand ventures down the front of her skirt, fingers lightly brushing over her outer folds.

“It-it’s called a ‘quickie’ for a reason,” Serite impatiently quips after a wave of pleasure rushes to her groin. “Get in here or I’ll find another body.”

Unfazed by her threat, Teys complies. She’s already dripping as their thick fingers caress her, and when one abruptly pushes in, she gasps and briefly raises on her toes, is only kept balanced by the hand at her chest.

Serite’s breath catches as a second finger joins the first. She instinctively gropes for any part of Teys that she can grab and slightly spreads her legs. Though the angle prevents them from going as deep as she prefers, her hips move to their pace all the same, and she squirms as Teys resumes playing with her nipples.

She grunts when the third’s added, aches for _more_ as they stretch her. As if able to read her mind, Teys’ fingers migrate to her clit before she has a chance to. Though she feels _empty_ as they steadily massage her, moans tumble from her mouth, and when her back arches and legs threaten to give out, the hand at her chest shifts to firmly anchor her to them.

Serite lets out a cry when the accumulated tension finally snaps, and another’s name effortlessly falls from her lips, “ _Zandali_.”

With bliss swirling through her head, Teys bends her over the closest surface – a table. They hike her skirt up her hips, free themself from their pants, then, with practiced, yet careful, ease, work themself all the way in.

They lean over her on their forearms as she acclimates, and, after a test thrust, begins rocking. The thrusts start out short and sharp, yet, as if inevitable, soon meld into long and drawn out as they chase after their own orgasm.

Teys doesn’t notice Serite’s hand disappear under her, and they grunt as their pace falters when she clenches around them from her second orgasm, this time with a nameless moan. They barely manage a few more thrusts before their resolve crumbles, and they come with a soft, barely audible moan. Serite breathily giggles when they collapse on top of her.

She barely gives Teys time to gather themself.

“Again. Harder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter (main: [**@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss), nsfw: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://twitter.com/ifisitsitfits)) _!_ <3


End file.
